dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Organized Crime
** Neon Dragon Triad: led by Tony Li who in the first decade of the 20th century was one of Gotham's top crimelords. ** Lucky Hand Triad: led by Ekin Tzu which was wiped out in a gang war in 2004 during the Gotham-wide gang war (the War Games), which involved every crime syndicate and street gang in Gotham. *'Drug Cartels': Latin American cartels involved in the smuggling of illegal drugs into the United States and for distribution in Gotham City. ** Penitente Cartel (Mexican): Based in Mexico and working with several Gotham crime syndicates to bring in drugs to the city. ** Escabedo Cartel (Colombian): Led by Manuel Escabedo. *'Russian Mafiya': Criminal groups, which may include ex-KGB and ex-military personnel as leaders and among the rank-in-file. Involved in a variety of criminal activities, including drug trafficking. **'The Hammer' - Ex-KGB covert group, which became a crime syndicate after the fall of the Soviet Union which employs ex-KGB and ex-Afghan War Veterans. ** Odessa Mob (Ukrainian): Arms and drug dealers, run by the ex-KBG Vasily Kosov and later Alexandra Kosov. Taken over by Tobias Whale. **'Davidovitch Brothers': Anatoly and Vassily **'Ivgene Clan' * Crime Families ** Cosa Nostra (Sicilian): First led by the Bertinellis, later the Tomassos and the Galantes. Ruled the East End. *** Beretti Family: Led by Angelo Beretti. *** Bertinelli Crime Family: Of old the mightiest of Gotham's crime families, the head of the Bertinelli's was the capo di tutti capi. Their reign ended when Mandragora ordered the murder of Franco Bertinelli. *** Cassamento Family: Led by Santo Cassamento. *** Galante Crime Family (Italian): Control the East side of Gotham, formerly led by "Junior" Galante. Taken over by Tobias Whale. *** Inzerillo Family: Led by Enrico Inzerillo. *** Panessa Family: Led by Tomaso Panessa. ** Falcone Crime Family (Italian): Run by Carmine "The Roman" Falcone, who maintained a stranglehold over all of Gotham City's crime before the rise of 'masks.' He is murdered by Two-Face and his daughter, Sofia Gigante, took control, however upon her death and the murder of many other family members, the family loses its grasp over the city. After an extensive period of absense, Mario Falcone, the Roman's only surviving child, managed to reclaim some of its former power. *** Sullivan Crime Family (Irish): Sometimes considered a sub-organization under the Falcones, it is a group of Irish asassains led by Mickey Sullivan. Made a failed attempt on the life of Harvey Dent. Eventually all were killed in a hotel by Holiday. ** Ibanescu Crime Family (Romanian): Led by Dragos Ibanescu, small players involved in animal fights, human trafficking and prostitution. Operated out of the East End. ** Maroni Crime Family (Italian): Headed by Luigi "Big Lou" Maroni until his death where his son Sal Maroni takes control of the family. He is responsible for scarring Harvey Dent and is eventually murdered while in prison by Holiday. ** Moxon's Empire: a veteran of many years, Lew Moxon held on to a vast empire until his death. ** Riley Crime Family (Irish): Run by Peyton Riley's father, Sean Riley, until his death. It is implied that Johnny Sabatino killed him. ** Sabatino Crime Family (Italian): The first crime family of Gotham. Johnny Sabatino was married off to Peyton Riley as a sign of peace between the Irish and Italian mobs. Their marriage was loveless and he tried to kill her. Peyton returns with Scarface and tries to kill Johnny and they both fall into the water after a struggle and disappear. ** Yakuza: The Gotham Yakuza were led by Akahara. * Gangs ** All-Americans: One of the first gangs in the late 1800s. ** Batboys ** Black Clouds (Asian): Mentioned as a Chinatown gang. ** The Blackgaters: Briefly taken over by Jason Todd in an attempt to unite the gangs against the Underground. ** Bloods ** Blue Flu Gang ** The Burnley Town Massive: Led by Able Crown, wiped out in the gang war. ** Crips ** The Deacons: a gang in the Hill area led by Sly Tolliver. ** Dragon's Claw (Korean) ** East Side Dragons: An Asian gang, mostly involved in illegal dog fights. ** Five Fingers ** Free Men Gang: One of the first gangs in the late 1800s. ** Ghost Dragons (Chinese): Run by King Snake. Lynx was assigned as their field leader and eventually killed King Snake to gain control of the gang. Lynx was accidentally beheaded by one of her own gang members. ** Golden Dragons: Gotham branch of the Hong Kong based gang. Their leader is the new Lynx. ** Hanoi Ten (Vietnamese): Rivals of the Golden Dragons. The gang seems to have territorial dispute with the Golden Dragon. ** Innocent Devils (Asian): Rivals of the Ghost Dragons. ** Intergang: Led by Bruno Mannheim, Intergang employs Johnny Stitches to take over the Gotham City underworld. They successfully take down Penguin's gang and buy out Tobias Whale to gain full control. It is yet to be seen how they will deal with the new Black Mask's claim to dominance, especially when he is soon to be revealed as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, and is soon locked away in Arkham Asylum. ** Irish Wound Ravens: One of the first gangs in the late 1800s. ** Italian East-Siders: One of the first gangs in the late 1800s. ** Jade Leopards (Asian) An Asian gang in Chinatown ** Jade Tigers (Asian) ** Latino Unified Gang or LUG: Various Latinos, led by Otero. ** Lo Boyz ** Lords of the Avenues ** Penguin's Gang: Run through the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. The Penguin was once the premier gang power in Gotham. Ousted by Intergang but was restored by Batman. He fought for dominance over Two-Face's gang, in which both sides lost and were taken over by the new Black Mask. ** The Sprang Bridge Soldiers: Control Robbinsville, almost taken over by Jason Todd. ** Steel Cobras (Asian) An Asian gang in Chinatown ** Steel Sevens (Asian): Mentioned as a Chinatown gang. ** Steel Unicorns (Chinese): Rivals of the Ghost Dragons. Fought the Ghost Dragons when they first arrived in Gotham in the early 1990s. ** Jewish Sons of David: One of the first gangs in the late 1800s. ** Street Demonz | Equipment = | Transportation = Cars, Mototbikes | Weapons = Guns | Notes = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gotham City Category:Organized Crime